La Fiesta de Navidad
by sha'uri nanoda
Summary: Llegó la primera Navidad de Harry, y el pequeño se pone a llorar. Los Merodeadores ponen en práctica un viejo truco... :P


Es mi primer fic, así que si puede ser sed compasivos porfavoooorrrr.... La canción que se canta es de Les Luthiers, muy buena si quereis mi opinión... sí vale, ya se que nadie la ha pedido... Ah! como suelo leer en inglés los nicks de los personajes (moony, padfoot...) no se si son iguales en español, perdonen las molestias que puede causar eso.

Los personajes son de Rowling y la canción del grupo Les Luthiers. No pienso ganar nada escriviendo esto. Nunca. Jamás en la vida. Nada más allá de mi intención... Bueno, espero haya quedado claro :P

Aún así, los 'reviews' (a saber como se dice en español si alguien me lo pudiera decir le agradaeceria que me ayudara a dormir.. ya sabeis por lo de 'si aprendes una cosa mas ya puedes irte a dormir...' :P) són muy bien bienvenidos. Es más me encatará saber que opinás de ello.

Bueno, dejo de atabalar... aquí tenéis...

La Fiesta de Navidad

by Sha'uri the moonlit

La fiesta de Navidad, James i Lily Potter habían invitado a sus tres mejores amigos a pasarla con ellos y con el niño, Harry. Remus y Sirius habían aceptado encantados pero Peter había dicho que la debía pasar con su família. Aún así la fiesta fue bonita. La comida transcurrió tranquila entre riendo y contando. Aún con Voldemort ahí fuera, nada les privaría de hacer una fiesta como Dios manda. Pero, a media tarde Harry había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente. No había nada que pudiera tranquilizarlo, ni los paquetes que todavía aguardaban debajo del árbol de Navidad, ni cuando su madre lo había cogido y lo había acunado en sus brazos, ni cuando Sirius intentó hacerlo reír con uno de los muñecos que tenía en la cuna, ni cuando su padre, ya harto, le había puesto el chupete en la boca para ver si dejaba ya de llorar. Al final, ya cansados sin saber qué hacer Sirius tuvo una idea. - ¿Por qué no le hacemos una representación? - dijo feliz, creyendo que había encontrado la solución. Los demás le miraron incrédulos. - ¿En serio pretendes que haga el ridículo delante de mi mujer y mi hijo? - le dijo James al cabo de un rato. - ¡Oh, venga, Prongs! Como si Lily no te hubiera visto nunca hacer el imbécil en Hogwarts - le soltó Sirius - Eso era por qué tenía la genial idea de seguirte en tus... lo que fueran aquello... - le contestó James. - Podríamos hacer aquella del 'Romance del joven conde, la sirena y el pájaro cucú. Y la oveja' - dijo Sirius ignorando profundamente a James. - ¿Una representación? - dijo Lily con curiosidad - seria divertido verlo... - Pero no lo vas a ver, por qué me niego a hacerla - dijo James - Quizá no es tan mala idea. Tal vez eso podría entretener a Harry durante un rato y hacer que dejara de llorar. - comentó Remus - ¡No, tu también no! Sirius te ha traspasado su locura. ¿¡Por qué!? - dijo teatralmente James. - ¿Ves? Si ya estás haciendo tú el teatro... - le espetó Sirius. - Muy bien - dijo James lanzando un suspiro - todo sea por Harry- entonces lo cogió en brazos y le dijo - Harry, si algún día se te ocurre acordarte de esto y usarlo en contra mía...Un consejo de padre, jamás dejes que tu padrino te ponga ideas en la cabeza - volvió a suspirar, le dio un beso en la frente y se lo devolvió a Lily. - ¡Bien! Un momento. - se fueron los tres a la cocina a hablar de Dios sabía qué sobre la representación. Mientras Lily, con el niño en brazos le susurraba cosas para que se tranquilizara, cosas como 'tu padre, Moony y Padfoot van hacer una representación para ti, Harry... tendremos que escucharles muy atentamente para que no se piensen que los ignoramos, ¿verdad que vas a escucharlos mucho, Harry?' No sabía si el niño la entendía o no, pero se había acostumbrado a hablarle como si así fuera. Andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con Harry en sus brazos. Finalmente después de unos minutos de espera, Sirius salió de la cocina y presentó la obra. - Queridos señorita y ahijado. Tengo el gran honor de presentarles la obra de 'Romance del joven conde, la sirena y el pájaro cucú. Y la oveja.' Invención de los señores Moony, Padfoot y Prongs. Por favor, un aplauso a los cantantes.- Lily cogió las manitas de Harry y hizo que aplaudiera. Harry había dejado de hablar y se miraba su padrino con curiosidad. Remus y James también salieron de la cocina, y cuando estuvieron los tres delante del sofá donde se sentaban Lily y Harry hicieron una reverencia. James, cogió la varita y con un 'musicum' comenzó a sonar una música de guitarra y flauta, muy suave. Y Remus empezó la canción "Fue una tarde el joven conde con su séquito a cazar" - cantó Remus con aquella voz suya tan suave y dulce. "las doncellas de la corte suspiraban por su andar"- continuó James con una voz más grave pero igual de dulce y suave. Harry ahora estaba callado escuchando a su padre y sus dos mejores amigos. James sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de esto. "Éste andar que si pendones se podían ver flamear" cantaron Remus y James a la vez "y las trompas con sus sones" afinó James. "comenzaron a cantar" acabó la estrofa Remus, haciendo la 'z' de 'comenzaron' como si fuera un 's'. "Po pooo po po poropo..." cantaron a tres voces los amigos imitando el sonido de las trompas, haciendo con los brazos el movimiento que se hace para tocar un instrumento así. "El relincho de corceles" cantó James cuando la música se tornó más marcial. "Hiaahh...hiahh..." - hizo Sirius imitando el relincho de los caballos. Cuando lo hizo, Lily se puso a reír y Harry, contento comenzó a saltar sentado sobre las rodillas de su madre, con una sonrisa de lado a lado. "y los perros al ladrar" continuó James, más animado ahora que había visto que le idea surgía efecto con Harry "guau guau guau guau" hicieron los tres a la vez semejando que había muchos perros para la caza "asustaron a las aves que dejaron de cantar" cantó Remus con una segunda voz de James. " pi pi pi pi" - saltó Sirius con voz aguda para similar que era un pájaro el que cantaba. "que dejaron de cantar" - repitieron James y Remus "pi pi pi pi" - hizo otra vez Sirius, sin pensar lo que hacía "Que dejaron de cantar" - volvieron a repetir mirando a Sirius a ver si entendía lo que le decían "pi pi pi pi" - hizo de nuevo sin darse cuenta de nada ¡Oh! Sirius, déjalo ya! ¡Lo hemos repetido tres veces! - le gritó James "pi pi" - hizo Sirius muy flojito y a modo de disculpa "Cabalgando pensativo el joven conde se extravi" - continuó Remus sonriendo. "Un cucú que lo seguía de este modo le cant" - cantó James, mirando de reojo a Sirius como diciéndole que si hacía una tontería más recibiría. "cu cu" - solo hizo Sirius bajo la amenazadora mirada de James "Ven conmigo que te espera la sirena de la mar" siguió James contento de que Sirius hubiera comprendido lo que quería decir con la mirada asesina. Remus hacía una segunda voz " de tus ojos prisionera" cantó James con un "cu cu" de Sirius como fondo "solo a ti te habrá de amar" terminó la estrofa Remus, aún con el 'cu cu' de Sirius como fondo. " El cucú condijo al conde" comenzó James cuando la música marcial volvió a empezar. "cu cu cu cu" - cantó Sirius alegre "hasta un mágico lugar" siguió James aún "cu cu cu cu" - volvió a hacer Sirius. James y Remus lo miraron sin dejar la música, asustados de que pudiera hacer otra vez lo de repetir siempre lo mismo. Pero Sirius leyó sus miradas y levantó las manos de forma inocente. "una oveja lo esperaba para guiarlo a la mar" - hizo esta vez Remus, con James de segunda voz. "bee bee bee bee" - Sirius imitó a una oveja a la perfección. Harry, volvió a saltar, riéndose y a Lily le caían las lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reír a carcajada limpia. "una oveja lo esperaba" - volvieron a hacer Remus y James "bee bee bee bee" "para guiarlo a la mar" - después de la frase la música volvió a tranquilizarse y se tornó lenta y suave como al principio. "Y de pronto el noble mozo, dulcemente oyó cantar" hizo Remus esforzándose en hacer las 'z' y las 'c' como 's' y la 'y' de 'oy' como si fuera un 'j' "era el canto melodioso de la sirena de la mar" cantó James "wooooo woooo" hizo Sirius. James y Remus intentaron continuar la canción, pero Sirius no dejaba de hacer aquel extraño sonido, hasta que al final tuvieron que preguntarle: - ¿Sirius, qué haces?- le dijo Remus - La sirena... - contestó Sirius como si fuera lo más normal de la vida. Tanto James, como Remus lo ignoraron. Pero Lily aún se rió más, si tal cosa era posible con el niño en las piernas. "La doncella se reía..." decidió continuar Remus, pero otra vez Sirius hizo un sonido extraño y James tuvo que acallarlo con un "¡shh!" "cuando al joven vio llegar" pudo continuar al fin "Fue tan grande su alegría que se hizo..." comenzó James pero Sirius intentó acabar la frase por él "pi pi" soltó "¡¡Noo!!" dijeron Remus y James a la vez. "Que se hizo..." volvió a intentarlo James, pero otra vez Sirius acabó la frase por él "po po" "¡¡¡Noo!!! Sirius, o te aprendes el papel o quedas fuera de la representación!" le gritó James "El niño se divierte gracias a m" la soltó Sirius "¡Eh! ¡Chicos! La música continua" - Remus puso fin a la discusión "Que se hizo a la mar" - terminó por fin James "¡¡¡Ahh!!!" dijo Sirius, todos le miraron preguntándole qué significaba aquello, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza como diciendo que no tenía importancia. "Cuando regresó a la playa se besaron con ardor" cantó James con Remus de segunda voz "Y entonces..." hizo Remus "chuic chuic chuic chuic" le interrumpió Sirius. Los dos amigos decidieron ignorarle. "nació un bello amor" acabó otra vez la estrofa Remus "Todos los animalitos se reunieron a cantar, en la gran fiesta de boda de la sirena de la mar" Cantaron Remus y James en un dúo. " miau miau" hizo Sirius con cara de malévolo. "cantaban los gatitos" explicaron Remus y James "cuac cuac cuac" imitó Sirius cada vez más divertido "cantaban los patitos" volvieron a decir los dos a la vez "cri cri" Sirius puso cara de desafío "cantaban los grillitos" James lo miró como diciendo que no le iba a coger con ningún animal. "co co" lanzó con cara triunfal Sirius " cantaba los..." le miraron con cara de extrañeza "co co co" volvió a hacer Sirius "cantaban los..." esta vez solo había dicho esto Remus. "¿Los gallitos?" le preguntó sin saber como terminar la frase. "Noo... los cocodrilos" les explico Sirius como si fuera el sonido de animal más normal de la tierra. "Y fue todo regocijo, y tuvieron un..." continuó James "bee bee" terminó la frase Sirius, lanzando una risa a su amigo "Y así fueron muy felices, y comieron..." intentó terminar Remus pero sin mucha suerte, por qué Sirius volvió a acabar la frase. "¡...Cómo cerdos!" gritó despectivamente pero con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la que tenía Harry "¡¡Noo!! Y así fueron muy felices, y así fueron muy felices y comieron perdiiiiceees..." Acabaron James y Remus a la vez, y la música unos segundos más tarde. Lily se reía a carcajada limpia, tanto que comenzaba a dolerle el estomago. Harry saltaba feliz y por miedo a que se cayera Sirius lo cogió y le hizo dar una vuelta. James y Remus sonreían, también felices. - Harry, ¿te ha gustado nuestra pequeña representación? - le preguntó Sirius al niño. Harry no le respondió, pero por la cara que ponía se podía ver que sí. Sirius lo besó en la mejilla de forma cariñosa y Harry le abrazó como respuesta. Y luego de un rato de estar así dijo: - ¡Pahfoo, más!- y volvió a aplaudir con sus manitas.


End file.
